1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support rack locking apparatus, and more particularly, to a support rack locking apparatus wherein a support rack is not drawn out when a shelf rack is drawn out from the inside a machine body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a home appliance, such as an electric or gas oven, a dish washer, etc., includes a shelf rack on which items, such as prepared food or dishes, are easily put inside the body of a machine and from which the items are easily taken out.
In many examples, shelf racks are installed at support racks so as to move in a forward or backward direction and the support racks are installed so as to be attached to or detached from the body of the machine.
That is, a rack assembly in which the shelf rack is installed at the support rack so as to forwardly or backwardly move is usually installed to be attached to or detached from the body of the machine. In this case, the support rack of the rack assembly is insertedly installed at mounting rails provided on both sides within a cavity forming a cooking space or washing space. A number of pairs of the mounting rails are provided in a vertical direction, to adjust the cooking height or washing height.
When the aforementioned rack assembly is used, the use is easy by sliding only the shelf rack from the body of the machine to put items on or take them out while the support shelf is supported by the body of the machine during the process of cooking or washing.
In addition, when the rack assembly is separated from the body of the machine, it is possible to easily clean the inside of the body of the machine or the rack assembly.
The present invention relates to a support rack locking apparatus to prevent a support rack from being drawn together when a shelf rack is drawn from the support rack attachably and detachably installed in the body of the machine.
Patent Document 1 cited below discloses a rack assembly and an oven including the same.
The rack assembly of Patent Document 1 comprises: a mounting rack to be mounted inside an oven chamber; a slidable rack to be pulled out and pushed into the oven chamber by a sliding motion to the mounting rack; a rail unit enabling the sliding motion of the slidable rack to the mounting rack; holding ribs provided at both ends of the mounting rack, to position the mounting rack at a predetermined height in the oven chamber; and motion preventing ribs provided at the both end of the mounting rack, to prevent the mounting rack from forwardly moving in the oven chamber at least when the slidable rack is slid out.
The rack assembly of Patent Document 1 makes it possible to draw out the slidable rack on which items are put relative to the mounting rack supported by the oven chamber and to prevent the mounting rack from being drawn out together with the slidable rack by using the motion preventing ribs.
Patent Document 2 cited below discloses an extension rack assembly.
In the extension rack assembly of Patent Document 2, a supporting member and a locking member are provided to a fixed rail member which is fixedly installed at a support rack, an operating member is provided to a moving rail member which is fixedly installed at a shelf rack and connected to the fixed rail member so as to be forwardly or backwardly movable by a sliding motion.
In the extension rack assembly of Patent Document 2, when the shelf rack and the moving rail member are slid from the support rack and the fixed rail member supported to a mounting rail inside the body of a machine, the locking member elastically supported through a coil spring is bent towards the side of the cavity, to be stopped in the mounting rail. Accordingly, the support rack and the fixed rail member are not drawn to the outside of the body of the machine, together with the shelf rack and the moving rail member.